


Third Time Lucky

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at fanfic.</p><p>I loved Vera and Fletch and this is my attempt at them working things out after Series 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vera was sitting at the table in the staff room, drinking coffee. Her shift was due to end in a couple of hours, but this was the first time she had sat down properly all day. Her lunch break had been spent in Erica's office, trying to work out how to get the press to calm down over the revelation that Jacs had been responsible for killing Meg all those months before. Channing had barged his way in halfway through and undone all of their work in a matter of minutes, ranting at Erica about losing control of the place, while making snide remarks about two women being in charge of such a volitile environment.

  
Vera was flicking through a magazine, although she hadn't taken in a word. She wouldn't even be able to say what the magazine was, she just needed a distraction. Although she was alone, that might change and she didn't want to interact with anyone right now. Her mind was full of memories from the night before last.

  
She was ashamed to admit it, even to herself, but she wasn't really interested in what was going on with Jacs, Channing or the press. She finally understood what she had been missing out on, she had thought, just for a moment, that things were finally going her way. That things were working out, even after Fletch's disastrous visit the week before, when he was drunk. This time had been amazing. Then she had ruined it. Why had she done that? She could kick herself. She wanted to talk to Fletch, to explain, but apart from glaring at her earlier on they had kept out of each others way all day.

  
Until now. Vera heard footsteps approaching and recognised them as his instantly. When you didn't talk much, you listened, you observed. She knew each officer and many of the prisoners from the sound of them walking alone. It was a useful skill at times, except when there was nowhere to run. Like now.

  
Vera turned another page as Fletch headed to the counter for coffee. Mug in hand, he turned and looked at her for several seconds before clearing his throat quietly.

  
"Is it okay if I...?" he gestured at the chair across from Vera.

  
"Of course." Vera glanced up, but was unable to meet his eyes, blushing at the thought of the way he had seen her the other night.

  
A minute passed in silence, then another. Then Fletch cleared his throat again.

  
"Vera...I was wondering if we could...talk? Um, you know, about...things..."

  
Now Vera did look at him, with sadness, "I don't know if there's any point."

  
"I mean properly talk. I never gave you a chance to say anything, and I owe you an explanation, too. Please, Vera. What we have...had...have, I hope...it's worth more than this."

Fletch's hand reached across the table, towards one of Vera's, before hesitating and resting on the table instead. Vera's eyes had followed it, and her hand twitched slightly before moving forward a couple of inches and resting on the table a little way from his.

  
"Okay," she nodded.

  
"After work? We could go out for coffee? Or a proper drink? Or go to mine? We'd be alone there. I don't mean so we can..."

  
"I know," Vera smiled, "Your place is fine. I'll meet you there."

  
Fletch smiled, "Thank you." This time his hand did meet hers briefly, "Thank you."

  
His touch sent an electric shock through her skin and she pulled away quickly, "I have to get back to work. I'll see you later."

  
Vera poured the remains of her coffee down the sink before leaving the room, feeling Fletch's eyes following her.


	2. Chapter 2

"You came," Fletch sounded a little surprised as he opened his front door to Vera. He had only just arrived himself and was still wearing his work uniform, minus tie.

"I said I would," Vera smiled gently as she entered his house, pausing awkwardly in the hallway as he closed the door behind her, before following him through to the kitchen.

As Fletch made coffee he told Vera to sit, so she chose the chair facing the kitchen, watching Fletch as she nervously fumbled with her jacket. Although she had removed her tie earlier and unbuttoned the jacket, she was still wearing it and found herself suddenly too hot. As she placed it over the back of her chair, Fletch placed two mugs of coffee on the table and took the seat next to her, at the end of the table. They both stared at their mugs for a couple of minutes, before both started speaking at the same time.

"Vera, I..."

"I'm so..." They laughed awkwardly, before Fletch indicated that Vera should go first.

"First of all, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to go through your stuff. I just...I guess I didn't really know what to do with myself. I've never been in anyone's house alone before. Not that that makes it okay, but I was just...really happy. I couldn't sit still. I just wanted to take it all in. And yes, I was being nosy. But you have to know, when you came home I had literally just read that thing about you and Meg. It was a split-second thought. Less than that. As soon as I said it, I knew how wrong I was. I know you could never have done that to her. Or to Will. I mean...I guess I don't quite understand how you could...but I don't need to. Not right now." Vera held a hand up as Fletch opened his mouth to speak, not wanting to hear about him and Meg. She couldn't face it, not yet.

"I am really sorry for yelling at you the way I did. If I was you, I'd have thought the same thing. I don't like that you went through my stuff, but I like you more than I dislike that," he smiled at her, making her blush. "But, there is another reason I reacted like that. And it's not easy for me to admit to."

"What is it?" Vera sounded nervous. "I'm not very good at...this," he gestured to the two of them, "The women I've been with...well...there haven't been that many really, and they were all short-term, flings. I've never had this before."

"And what is 'this', Matt?"

"I like you, Vera. I mean, I really like you. And that scares me, because I don't know how to be in a normal relationship."

"Neither do I," Vera replied gently.

"And that scares me, too. Because I want to be with you, and I think we could really have something..."

"But?"

"I don't want to let you down. And I already have. More than once."

"I've let you down, too. And Matt, I'm scared too. I don't want to let you down."

"You won't."

"But...look...you say you don't know how to have a relationship, but you're already miles ahead of me. If nothing else, at least you know...you know...how things work in the bedroom," the last part of this sentence was whispered.

"Vera," Fletch smiled, reaching out to take both of her hands in his, lowering his voice "Believe me, you have absolutely nothing to worry about in the bedroom."

Vera blushed deeply, looking at the table with a shy smile.

"I really hope we can start again, Vera. We don't have to rush anything. We can just go out to dinner, or for drinks, the movies, see how things go. I will understand if you want to put the...other stuff...on hold for now. I can wait as long as you need me to. I just want to see where this could go. I think we're really good together."

"So do I," there was a pause, "There is just one thing, though..."

"What's that?"

"I don't want to put 'the other stuff' on hold."

Vera gave a slightly cheeky smile, which Fletch returned. Slowly, Vera stood and moved towards him, bending to kiss him, arms around his neck. As the kiss deepened quickly, Fletch stood and lifted Vera until her legs were wrapped tightly around his torso. He carried her down the hall to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.


End file.
